Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)
Star Wars Battlefront II is the sequel to the 2015 video game . Featuring content from all three cinematic Star Wars eras, Star Wars Battlefront II is currently under development by EA DICE, Criterion Games, and Motive Studios and is set to release worldwide on November 17, 2017. Development The sequel was announced during an earnings call by EA's CFO, Blake Jorgensen, in May 2016. The game will feature content from all three Star Wars trilogies. In January 2017, the EAStarWars Twitter page revealed that the next Battlefront was to have more locations, heroes, eras, vehicles, and an all-new singleplayer campaign, easily amounting to more than triple the content from the original game. Star Wars Battlefront II was officially announced at Star Wars Celebration in April 2017. The first trailer was also shown at the event, giving glimpses of the action packed campaign, multiplayer battles across different eras (Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and sequel trilogy) as well as space and air battles. Shortly after the reveal, Bernd Diemer, Creative Director of Battlefront II, revealed the game will not feature a Season Pass, sighting a desire to keep the community whole. In regards to what will replace the Season Pass, Diemer stated that DICE will have "something different in mind that will allow you to play longer." This was later revealed to be post-launch content seasons, where all players will get access to new DLC's. Mark Webster, executive producer of Battlefront II, announced on April 15th, 2017, at Star Wars Celebration in Orlando, Florida, that the worldwide release of the game would be November 17th, 2017, with those who pre-order getting the game three days early, and those with EA Access on November 9th. At EA Play 2017, the first multiplayer gameplay trailer for the game was unveiled, along with a livestream featuring the Galactic Assault on . It was also confirmed that the post-release content will be free, starting with the first season including heroes Finn and Captain Phasma and the planet Crait from The Last Jedi. Singleplayer Campaign The campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II follows Iden Versio, commander of Inferno Squad, an elite Imperial special forces unit. Upon witnessing the destruction of the Death Star II, Versio's squad members look to her for direction. The campaign spans thirty years, beginning in the waning months of the Galactic Civil War and concluding around the destruction of Starkiller Base. There will be segments in the campaign where players will play from the point of view of characters other than Iden, such as Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Kylo Ren. Arcade * Custom Arcade * Battle Scenarios * Tutorials Multiplayer Unlike the previous game, this installment will include four playable classes: , Heavy, , and Specialist, each with different strengths and weaknesses. As players progress through a match, they accumulate Battle Points, which can be used to spawn as special soldiers, vehicles, and even heroes. Progression Modes *Galactic Assault *Starfighter Assault *Strike *Heroes vs. Villains *Blast Maps Prequel era: * **Theed * **Research Outpost * **Kachiro Beach *Ryloth **Lucrehulk Battleship Original trilogy era: *Death Star II * **Death Star Debris *Fondor **Imperial Shipyard * * **Mos Eisley *Yavin 4 Sequel era: *Crait (The Last Jedi DLC) *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Takodana *Unknown Regions Heroes & Villains 14 playable Star Wars saga characters are available at launch, with 2 more confirmed during The Last Jedi DLC. Heroes: * Yoda * Chewbacca * Han Solo * Lando Calrissian * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * Rey * Finn (The Last Jedi DLC) Villains: * Darth Maul * Darth Vader * Boba Fett * Emperor Palpatine * Bossk * Iden Versio * Kylo Ren * Captain Phasma (The Last Jedi DLC) Game versions The game will release as two versions, the Standard Edition and the Elite Trooper Deluxe Edition. The standard costs $60 USD, while the Deluxe edition costs $80 USD. Both versions come with additional skins for Kylo Ren and Rey, while the Deluxe Edition also adds upgrades for the character classes. Gallery Concept art SWBF_2017_Concept_Art.png|A Motive Studios employee working on concept art of this game. Kamino1.jpg|Jango Fett's Slave One chasing Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter on Kamino Kamino2.jpg|Clones phase 1 battling on Kamino. Jango Fett's Slave One can be seen taking off. Jakku1.jpg Jakku2.jpg Jakku3.jpg Naboo.jpg Vardos.jpg Yavin.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-1-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-2-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-6-1140x552.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-9-1140x640.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-13-1140x641.jpg battlefront2endor.PNG d23-2017-battlefront-ii-vardos-01-1024x543.jpg|Vardos battlefront2luke.PNG Battlefront2stardestroyer.PNG Promotional images Battlefront_II_Keyart.jpg Battlefront_II_01.png Battlefront_II_02.png|TIEs chasing the Falcon over a river Battlefront_II_03.png Battlefront_II_04.png|An X-Wing flying into a fight with an Imperial Star Destroyer Battlefront_II_05.png|Kylo Ren and First Order Storm Troopers on Starkiller Base Battlefront_II_06.png Battlefront_II_07.png|2 First Order Stormtroopers Battlefront_II_09.png|A promo showing a Kylo Ren skin from The Last Jedi that can be unlocked via preorder Star_Wars_Battlefront_2_Promo.jpg Videos STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT 2 Trailer Tease (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II Full Length Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Gameplay Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Behind The Story Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Starfighter Assault Gameplay Trailer This is Star Wars Battlefront 2 Star Wars Battlefront 2 - Single Player Story Scene PS4 Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Beta Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Launch Trailer Category:DICE series articles Category:Battlefront Series